List of Doge Transformations
This page is basically a more updated version of the 'Super Doge' page so yes Super Doge: changes the Doge's hair to Gold and boosts their power about 2x their base (needs to be activated by intense emotion the first time used.) (Canon.) Ascended Super Doge: increases the size of the doge about 25% and gives them 2.5x the power of their base. Hair color is brightened slightly (Canon.) Ultra Super Doge: increases the size of the doge to about 30% and decreases the doge's speed dramatically while providing a 2.95x boost of their power from their base. Hair color is brightened more (Canon.) Mastered Super Doge: the mastered version the Super Doge that has no ki drain and boosts the power of the doge to about 3x their base. This form makes the hair color a blonde-gold (Canon.) Super Doge 2: makes the hair raise higher and makes the hair length grow slightly, and puts electricity around the doge, boosts the power of the doge to about 4.5x their base. hair color turns more of a richer gold than SSJ (needs to be activated by intense emotion far beyond that shown in SSJ and the user needs to have mastered Super Doge. As SSJ2 is used the rage requirement to activate it will turn into nothing over time) (Canon.) Full-Powered Super Doge 2: Super Doge 2 but it boosts the user's power by 5.2x their base power. Hair color changes to Mastered SSJ's hair but with added gold (aura does not appear unless the user wants it to.) (Canon.) Super Doge 3: Increases the amount of hair dramatically and gives off a dramatic stamina/energy boost while boosting the power of the user by 7.5x. this form gives the user severe stress on the body, stamina and ki (needs Full-Powered Super Doge 2 and intense emotion (besides rage) to activate.) (Canon.) Super Doge God: Gives the user red-violet hair and irises, as well as an aura too complicated to explain (google it) and needs God Essence (that is usually obtained by doing the Super Doge God Ritual or by using a God Capsule (although the god capsule will give weaker god ki) to achieve it.) and gives the user a 10x boost in power when compared to the base form. (Needs mastery of Super Doge.) (Canon.) Super Doge Semi God: Gives the user a hairstyle representing a mix of SSJG and SSJB with a blue-red aura and needs the mastery of God Ki to activate. It gives the user 13x their original base power. (Canon.) Golden Dogezaru: A form similar to Dogezaru (not listed due to it not being an SSJ form) if it was combined with SSJ, although the form is able to surpass SSJSG slightly, and gives the user insane power with the cost of not being able to control it. (Requires mastery of SSJ2 and a Doge Tail) (non-canon but still Canon) Super Doge 4: Gives the user a hairstyle similar to their base but fused with their SSJ hairstyle and extended backwards, as well as giving the user red fur (shade of red varies) and a red eye outline as well as gold iris for both eyes. It gives the user 14x their base power (requires the controlling of the Golden Dogezaru the first time.) (use of beyond 30 minutes will drive the user insane) (Non-canon but still Canon) Super Doge Blue: Gives the user blue hair and a blue aura interlaced with gold with God Ki particles, and it boosts the power of the user by 15x their base. (requires mastery of Super Doge God and the ability to stack SSJ onto it.) (Canon.) Super Doge Blue Kaiomeme: Gives the user blue hair (with a red outline) and a red aura (with a blue center), it boosts the power of the user by 16x their base (multiplier gets higher as the multiplier for the Kaiomeme goes up, it can go all the way up to Maximum Kaiomeme in which results in .) (Canon.) (Dogeku exclusive.) Super Doge Blue Meme Boost: Gives the user blue hair and a darker-blue aura, it boosts the power of the user by 15.5x their base (multiplier gets higher as the multiplier for the Meme Boost goes up, it can go all the way up to True Meme Boost.) (Canon.) (Dogeta exclusive.) Super Doge 5: Gives the user a fusion of their SSJ4 hairstyle and SSJ3 hairstyle with several other hairstyles from past transformations. The hair and fur are turned silver with a slight blue hue, and the red outline turns black as the yellow iris turns red. (requires several uses of SSJ4 and the user must [No Information Available]) (user goes insane after usage of beyond 15 minutes) (Non-canon but still Canon) Super Doge Blue Evolution: Gives the user dark blue hair and aura, it boosts the power of the user slightly beyond Super Doge Blue Kaiomeme x20. (Canon.) (Dogeta exclusive.) Super Doge Billeh: Changes the hair of the user to pure white while giving them a purple aura. It gives the user 15x their original base because billeh dogeku has a high base- (as i kinda just said its a billeh dogeku exclusive) (non-Canon) Super Dog x10: despite what the title says, this has the power level of somewhere in-between the power of super doge and ascended super doge without the size growth. the hair on the doge will be the same as super doge except its way bigger- (non-canon until dark approves it) (exclusive to dogeten)Category:Races